Looking for Love
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "A Sure Thing" by leighann415. Niles and Daphne share their happiness with Martin and Frasier, but the elder Dr. Crane finds himself feeling unexpectedly jealous of their new relationship. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Leigh Ann (**leighann415**) for writing "A Sure Thing." There can never be too many "Mixed Doubles" stories, and it didn't take me long to see that something could be done to continue it. This wasn't really what I had in mind, but the story wanted to go in another direction. Even if it's not quite as romantic as some of my stories, I like how it came out. :)

Daphne felt her pulse quicken as the elevator reached the 18th floor of Elliot Bay towers. "Suddenly I'm a bit nervous about this."

Niles turned to her, taking her hands in his. "Why on earth would you be scared? I know Frasier's a bit difficult, but..." He grinned.

"Oh, Niles." Daphne laughed. "This is the first time we'll be seeing your brother as a couple. It'll be different. I'm not sure what he and your father will think."

"Daphne, I love Dad and Frasier very much, and I respect Frasier's opinions about many things. But I've decided I no longer care what he thinks about my feelings for you. I understand if you're not ready to share this with them yet, but I'm not sure if I can hold back the way I feel anymore."

Seeing the way he looked at her now, Daphne felt her fears subside just a bit. It was still a bit strange to think of Niles as more than a friend, but it was also exciting. "I don't think we can hide this from them, so we better just get it out in the open, no matter what."

Niles nodded at her as he pressed the button to open the elevator doors. Hand in hand, they walked to the door of 1901. Daphne took a deep breath as she prepared to open the door to her home. "Hello," she said brightly.

"Daphne," Frasier said in greeting. "I'm sorry about Rodney."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. But I'm not upset."

Only then did Frasier notice his brother standing there, grinning like he'd just won the lottery. "I guess your talk with Daphne went well!"

"Yes, Frasier. Rodney's loss is now my gain!"

"Are you sure you two are ready for this?" Frasier asked.

Martin held onto his cane as he stood from his seat in the green chair. "Fras, just let it go. They're adults. They're happy. Maybe they don't want to analyze everything to death like you do!"

Frasier couldn't help being a bit hurt by his father's words. All he'd wanted to do was make sure that his little brother hadn't made a huge mistake.

"I know you're only trying to look after your brother and me, and I appreciate that, Dr. Crane. But I love your brother. Once you realize how you feel about someone, you just have to go with it." She looked into Niles' eyes, smiling at the love she saw there.

As Frasier watched the two of them, he began to understand. Sometimes love just doesn't follow a rational plan. Like a river, it makes a path wherever it can. But seeing his little brother so happy made Frasier feel a bit lonely. Never in his life, not even with Lilith, had he ever felt the way Niles did right now. When he could no longer stand it, he walked over to the balcony and went outside.

Martin saw that Niles and Daphne weren't even aware that Frasier had left the room. It was time for a father-son talk with his firstborn. Martin cautiously walked toward the balcony. He opened the door, peeking his head out. "Fras?"

Frasier turned around. "What, Dad?" He couldn't hide his annoyance.

Martin took that as an invitation to join his son on the balcony. "I know what you're thinking. You see those two, so happy, and you wonder, 'is that ever going to be me?'"

Frasier nodded. "I'm jealous of my brother."

"I know, son. I wish I could tell you that there's definitely someone out there who'll make you as happy as Niles is right now. But I can't. All I can tell you is that you never know. Before I met your mother, I spent plenty of time in bars, hoping to meet the right woman. Sure, I met a few here and there, went on some dates, but nothing ever clicked. All of a sudden, I go to a homicide call, and I see this pretty new police psychiatrist. That was it, Fras. I knew I'd found the one. Now, do you think I expected that to happen?!"

"No, I suppose not," Frasier said, sighing at the familiar and slightly annoying tale of how his parents had met. "I tell my listeners all the time not to give up, that the right person is out there. But it's hard to believe that sometimes."

"I know it's not easy. But you just gotta hang in there and keep looking."

Frasier knew that his father was merely giving him well-worn advice, probably the same words any parent would say in this situation. And yet, he took comfort in the sentiment. "Thanks, Dad." He walked back toward the balcony door.

"Anytime." Martin nodded at his son.

When Frasier re-entered the living room, he noticed that Niles and Daphne weren't there anymore. Undoubtedly they'd gone off to have a romantic dinner. For a second, Frasier considered spending the evening catching up on some reading. But at the last moment, Frasier remembered what his father had said. Just the other day, he'd met a woman in the elevator who mentioned she was new in Seattle. Her apartment was only a few floors away. It might be worth a shot.

In a matter of moments, Frasier was ready to show her just how charming he could be. _Who knows_, he thought as he walked out the door. _Maybe by this time tomorrow, Niles won't be the only Crane in a happy relationship._

**The End**


End file.
